


Apes in Quarantine

by MackDreamer



Series: Planet of The Disney Apes [2]
Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: A little humor for these weird times, Characters cosplaying as other characters!, Many romances!, Multi, Ok some of it is quarantine but it's mostly PoTA characters being silly, Out of Character, Planet of the Disney Apes, Quarantine, Some of these are about quarantine but some can work for any other situation, Thade is mentioned in one one-shot, Where's the remote?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackDreamer/pseuds/MackDreamer
Summary: How our favorite apes from Dawn and War are dealing with quarentine.
Relationships: Blue Eyes/Lake (Planet of the Apes 2011), Caesar/Colonel J. Wesley McCullough (Planet of the Apes 2011), Caesar/Cornelia (Planet of the Apes 2011), Caesar/Koba (Planet of the Apes 2011), Red/Winter (Planet of the Apes 2011)
Series: Planet of The Disney Apes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721239
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Apes in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a series of one-shots about the the PoTA characters living in quarentine (some more so than others). 
> 
> COVID 19 is not directly mentioned but is implied/hinted in some of the one-shots and is only reffered to as 'the virus' or 'disease'. Please note that this one-shot is not in any way, shape or form meant to make fun of the current situation of the world, COVID 19 or anyone who has been effected by it but is actually about life in quarentine and the many ways we can entertain ourselves during this time. 
> 
> I hope you all can relate to this, enjoy!

_ Day 1: _

“Movies we haven’t seen, Dreamworks movies, new movies, old movies, movies we haven’t watched in a long time, movies I haven’t seen, comedies, romance, horror, anime, Netflix,” Preacher pointed at each tower of stacked movies on the floor and at the TV when he mentioned Netflix. Grinning in excitement with each one.

The only stack that Preacher deliberately left out was Disney and Pixar movies…Heaven forbid he suggest watching anything Disney related to the Colonel.

“So, what should we watch first?” Preacher finally asked, turning to the older man with a smile.

McCullough, who held an unopened beer can in his hand, only glared at the young soldier. Knowing there was no way he could get out of this ‘binge watching movies’ deal he and Preacher had.

He watch all these movies and shows with him, and Preacher steal Caesar’s ‘journal’ for him once every month.

“Kill me.” He muttered.

_Day 2:_

“What shall we play?” Asked Ash.

“We have Wii.” Suggested Spear. “We could. Play that-or Fortnight.”

“We also have. Grand Theft Auto.” Added Blue Eyes as he pulled out the consoles and games-ever since that one time McCullough made him and Caesar, Rocket, Preacher, Koba and Red play that crazy shooting game, he explored other games with Ash and Spear.

Spear raised an eyebrow. “Thought. Your parents said you couldn’t.”

“Father. Always bake cookies.” Ash pointed out.

“And I stole. Brother’s blanket.” Replied Blue Eyes, trying to hide the devious smirk. “That should keep. My parents. Busy.”

_Meanwhile._

“BLANKIE! BLANKIE!” Cornelius cried.

It probably wasn’t the wisest thing to do in this situation but Cornelius’ tantrum was so loud and so out of control it threatened to drive his poor parents crazy!

“Where is it?!” Yelled Cornelia over the crying little chimp.

“Maybe in wash?!” Caesar shouted back, just barely dodging a tissue box his youngest had thrown.

Boy, was he glad they only had two kids!

_Day 3:_

“Brushy brush. Brushing your hair!” Chanted Bad Ape in a sing-sonny voice as he made his Barbie doll brush Winter’s pony’s hair.

“Ney, ney!” Winter made the pony reply.

The two apparently found the perfect tea party, Barbie, My Little Pony and stuffed animal playing buddy in each other-Ali the alligator had even become best friends with Winter’s stuffed unicorn, Sally!

_Day 8:_

Red woke up at around 8AM but as usual, stayed in bed until 11ish. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he decided the only thing he felt like doing today was play the Sims on his laptop.

It wasn’t very often that Red stayed in his room-it was the least personalized bedroom in the house. With the walls having no posters or pictures anywhere-expect for the many ‘I hate’ this and that and the ‘Caesar is’ writing written all over the walls in spray paint, marker and just about anything under the sun.

Caesar hated this of course but he couldn’t do anything to stop him as everyone was allowed to personalize their bedroom however the heck they wanted. The writings, however, were the only personalization he did to his room.

In fact, the only other items in his room aside from his bed, nightstand, lamp and fan were the whip that he used to give Caesar lashes that one time, the grenade launcher he used on Preacher, the _**KEEP OUT!**_ sign that hung outside his door and his laptop. A whole world away from Winter’s filled to the brim with My Little Pony bedroom and Lake’s very well decorated, ocean themed bedroom.

Red checked one last time to make sure he was alone before typing out his computer password. He was both embarrassed by it and comforted by the fact that no one would guess it if they tried to hack into his computer.

_winteriscute13_

With that, his blank desktop background appeared. He quickly clicked on the Sims icon and watched it load on the screen as he decided which family to play.

_Ok, Ottomas family. He thought. Let’s see how many of you will die today._

_Day 15:_

Luca was lifting weights as Maurice sat in the corner, silently reading one of his books. When, after a good two hours of only the sound of the machine going ‘clank, eeyaah, clank’, the orangutan sighed happily.

“Another good one.” He said to the book, happy to have finally finished it but also sad that the adventure was over.

But time for the next one!

“Luca?” Maurice turned to the gorilla, who was about to push the weights back up. “Which shall I read next?” He asked as he held up the two books he brought in preparation.

The first book was about a man who tries to bring his family back to life only to have demons possess his deceased wife and children who then escape from his basement and hunt, kill and eat all the neighbors and other citizens in the town.

The other was a bizarre love story about a girl having to chose between a vampire and a werewolf as a boyfriend or mate.

Both had been gifts to him from Blue Eyes and Maurice was quite curious about them as they sounded so different from his usual science-fiction and philosophical genre of books.

Luca gave a brief glance at Maurice before pushing the weights up. “Ehhh! The left!” He answered half-heartedly.

“Ooh!” Maurice hooted as he placed one of the books down and opened the chosen one. “Let’s see. Who Bella is.”

The book Luca had chosen, was Twilight.

_Day: 18_

“ _But I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more! just to be the man who-_ “

McCullough watched as Malcolm, Dreyfus and Preacher sang along with the karaoke machine. Some of the apes were watching from a distance. Most of them were snickering but a few appeared to be enjoying it.

The whole thing just annoyed him to no end…Though he wasn’t sure if it were their singing, or the fact they were having fun that was making him angry.

Oh wait, no…It was the fact that Malcom! _Fucking_ Malcolm! Had somehow convinced Dreyfus, a man he was supposedly frenemies with, and Preacher into singing karaoke with him!

“Kill me.” He muttered, squeezing his beer can till some of it’s contents spattered on his face.

_Day 20:_

Koba decided to do something he thought he’d never do. Call the other villains in the franchise.

Hidden deep in his bedroom, Koba did in fact have a cell phone of his own. He just never used it as he saw it as ‘too human’ and evil…Despite living in a very ‘humanish’ setting…They don’t call him a hypocritical for nothing!

The first villains he called were Dr. Zaius and General Ursus. Both of which were convinced this whole disease was created deliberately by the humans in order to become the superior species and that the apes will prevail as they were, as Zaius put it, ‘far more intelligent and sensible than those hairless vermin’.

Koba didn’t really care for the two but did like them to some extant. He liked Zaius’ confidence in apes and the lust for war and death for the human race that Ursus had. But both tended to turn every conversation into some lecture or speech about why humans were insignificant that bore the scarred bonobo and made him wonder what would happen if Colonel McCullough heard them.

Next on his list of villains was, unfortunately, Thade.

Except Thade didn’t answer his cell. _Oh well, maybe he’s busy_.

He tried Attar next-no dice.

Feeling bored with his phone anyway, Koba place it back in it’s hiding place-the drawer of the nightstand on his bed and went downstairs to watch TV.

When he turned on the TV, it was on the news channel. “Breaking news!” The reporter’s voice boomed from the speakers, getting Koba’s attention. “Earlier this morning, 2001’s Planet of The Apes Remake villain, Thade, was caught on camera attacking a woman who-allegedly-tried to steel all the toilet paper.”

Before Koba could process what he just heard, the screen changed to that of a video that must have been made by an onlooker’s cell phone.

“Gimme that toilet paper!” Came Thade’s voice as he shouted at a woman who wore a blue floral scarf and had a hairstyle that Koba remembered from the Reddit stories Blue Eyes and Ash always talked about.

“I’m a single mother! I deserve it more than you-“ Big mistake, Thade shrieked and roared. Resorting to the behavior he was known for.

The video ended just as he charged at her again, the entitled woman running as if her life depended on it. The screen changed back to the reporter.

“As of now, the market has banned both Thade and the lady-who has asked to not be named- and had called the police. Both were arrested and charged with disturbing the peace while the woman was charged with attempted theft. The woman’s lawyer has confirmed she is pressing charges on both the market and on Thade-“

Koba changed the channel, shaking his head and chuckling. Of course Thade would do something like that!

_Day 25:_

“So…What should we. Do for date?” Asked Blue Eyes, breaking the awkward silence. He and Lake were laying on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t know.” Said Lake with a shrug. They had already watched all the movies they had in house, binge-watched the life out of Netflix and played every game they knew.

Caesar, like the strict father that he was, had a fierce ‘no underage baby making’ policy that only a real fool with dick for brains and a death wish would try to break. Blue Eyes and Lake weren’t ready or interested in that sort of thing anyway but that rule meant being under constant surveillance by either Caesar himself, or by Luca or Rocket. Just to make sure they didn’t do anything ’crazy’.

“What do Blue Eyes. Think we should do?” Asked Lake.

“Umm.” Blue Eyes tried to think, but panicked as nothing came to mind and he was left with a continuous and embarrassingly lost ‘Uhhhh’ as an answer.

Lake rolled to her side so she was facing him. “Want to go. On walk?” She asked.

Blue Eyes considered it. “Would we. Have to. Wear masks?” He asked.

“Not if we. Stay away from people.” Lake replied.

Walks weren’t his favorite outdoor activity but, for lack of a better idea, Blue Eyes nodded his head. “Ok.”

_ Day 29: _

_Dear Journal,_

_As far as I can tell, everyone is fine. No one appears to be sick. However, this disease is dangerous to us as well as humans and I fear for all my apes…I used to drink only two or three cups of coffee a day…Now I find myself having six! I am not the only one paranoid as:_

_-Winter has decided to watch another horror movie and now he’s convinced there’s a demon in his closet (he watched The Omen. The last time he watched a ghost show, he was scared the house was haunted for weeks)._

_-Rocket is either baking cookies or crying hysterically in a pillow or laughing like a maniac. Tinker is seriously considering having him see a psychiatrist-if and whenever they could._

_-And Maurice has read almost half of his collection of books…And he won’t stop complaining about this ‘Bella’ character from one the books he read and her relationships with a vampire and werewolf (I don’t know what in the heck he’s talking about-he’s just mad about the plot and the characters)._

_I am surprised Koba had not once mentioned his guns or taking this diseases as an opportunity to start another war with humans…I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing and I’m afraid to ask. Meanwhile, Red is coming up with new ways to torment me (he snuck tuna and mayo in my sandwich yesterday-he knows I hate that stuff!)._

_Until I write again,_   
_Caesar_

_P.S: The Colonel has a new cologne and has made it a point to make me smell it. I don’t know if it’s to impress me or what but it burns my nose. Why me? I hate it._

_Day 30:_

Koba had locked himself in his room. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. He had to let loose.

Quietly, he pulled out his Caesar pillow (which was really just a pillow with Caesar’s picture taped on it). He stared into the picture’s eyes. Trying to imagine it being the real thing. The real Caesar…The one that would never love him back.

Trembling, he began to kiss and make out with the pillow. He wasn’t planning on doing anything further than that but he wouldn’t stop himself if he decided to do so. Pillows aren’t people.

As he kissed the face Caesar, Koba began to fall into his fantasy world. A world where it was only him and Caesar. No humans, no McCullough…Maybe Cornelia or Stone…But no one else!

Just as he was getting lost in his world, the door opened. He hadn’t locked it like he thought he did.

“Koba, where’s-“

Koba locked eyes with Red, who stared at him for a moment before raising his eyebrows at what he was looking at.

“…Are you…Kissing a pillow-?”

“You! Not! See anything!” Koba yelled in response, rushing over with the intent on slamming the door in the blockhead's face.

“I didn’t!” Red replied in defense, fairly sure he knew what the rightful king was doing but not wanting to know or think about it. “I just asking. If you see TV remote? It gone again.”

Koba’s heart skipped a beat. “No. Maybe in fridge?” He asked.

“That what I said.” Red now felt awkward standing there and wanted to get the heck away from Koba’s door. “Going back. Downstairs now. Bye!” With that, he closed the door and left.

Koba stared from his door to his Caesar pillow. Feeling stupid. How could he have not realized his mistake?

_I have got to throw that remote out. Or deep clean it?…No, no one’s going to want to use it after I what I did with it!_

_Day 34:_

Cornelia was knitting (a hobby she rarely got to do) in her chair with three of Rocket’s cookies sitting next to her on a plate and listening to her favorite music. Completely unaware of the two spies watching her from the air vent above her head.

These two spies were the Devious Cornelius and Nova the Bond.

Compared to everyone else in the house, Nova and Cornelius were the most innocent of the many apes but they were more than capable of causing mischief. Their missions as they called them, usually involved sneaking around in the air vents and spying on the others, stealing items from one room and putting them in the other, empty the Colonel’s alcohol bottles and fill them up with apple and orange juice.

And of course, stealing cookies!

Compared to the crimes of Koba, Red, Winter, McCullough snd Preacher, their actions were small and harmless. Meant to confuse the other apes and humans in the house. And ok, piss of the Colonel and encase Winter’s fear of the house being haunted.

Slowly, Nova pulled out the fishing rod with a net attached to it and began to bring it down.

_“Careful.”_ Signed Cornelius, getting a nod from the girl as a response.

The net didn’t make it to the cookie plate before Cornelia, without looking at it, took her scissors and cut the string. Causing the little net to fall on top of her cookies.

Nova and Cornelius gasped and quickly darted away from the opening. Hoping to get away before the queen saw them.

Cornelia was now looking up at the ceiling, staring at the left behind string still dangling from the air vent with a smirk. “Nice. Try.” She whispered as the string was suddenly pulled back in-one of them must have remembered it and retrieved it.

Oh yes, Cornelia was very well aware of her young son’s antics with Nova. But, since they weren’t technically breaking any rules and, as she felt, the Colonel could use a little less alcohol in his system, she didn’t stop them. She did, however, draw the line at scaring Winter with fake ghosts and stealing cookies.

Satisfied with herself, she dusted off the net from the plate, took another cookie and took a bite of it before going back to her knitting.

_Day 34:_

“What the fuck?!” McCullough yelled as he read the page.

Preacher stuck his head in his room. “Sir?” He asked hesitantly.

The Colonel was so angry he practically threw the book at his soldier. “My cologne is NOT to impress him! How can that numbskull think that?! Is he that obsessed with me?!”

The young solder watched McCullough rant until he could finally get a word in.“But Sir, the only time I’ve ever seen you put on cologne was when you’d try to hit on someone.”

McCullough’s face flashed red. “What are you saying?! That I want to take that emotional, hair shedding, stinky as fuck animal out on a date?!”

Preacher blinked at him. “…You said it, not me.”

This earned him a dirty look from the Colonel.

_Day 37:_

“Father! Help!” Came Ash’s voice.

Rocket dropped the flour on the flower, his father instincts taking over his baking ones. “Ash?” He called back.

Caesar, who was sitting at the table and reading a magazine glanced over his shoulder at the stairs.

“We have a situation!” Yelled Blue Eyes.

The two teens didn’t sound like they were in trouble but…They were panicked.

“It’s not! Coming out!” Yelled a new voice-Lake.

Suspicious, and concerned, the two chimps went up the stairs and followed the teenagers yelling to the bathroom.

“Ash? You in there?” Asked Rocket to the door.

“Get in here!” Yelled a panicked Ash.

With that, Caesar opened the door-he and Rocket almost shrieked at what they saw.

Blue Eyes was completely golden from head to toe while Lake was a peach color. Ash’s head was white-like Winter’s only his face too, and the rest of him was yellow.

Their entire bodies were covered in this color.

“Blue Eyes! What have you done?!” Yelled Caesar, not sure if he was angry or horrified by what he was seeing.

“We-We were cosplaying! Green Eggs and Ham!” Blue Eyes stammered.

Ash motioned to himself and the other two. “I was sam! Blue Eyes was Guy and Lake was Michellee!”

“It won’t! Wash out!” Like finished, repeating her earlier statement with more clarification.

_Oh no! Not this again!_ Thought Caesar. The last time these three tried this, they cosplayed Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. It looked pretty cool, he’d admit, but the makeup gave Ash a bad rash (which prompted Koba and Red to start calling him ‘Rash’ for weeks), Blue Eyes complained that his costume was itchy and Lake couldn’t see out of the black eye color contacts and kept baking into doors and walls.

“Have you. Tried shampoo?!” Asked Rocket. “Conditioner?!”

“Yes!” cried Ash. “It! Not! Working!”

_Please don’t let this result in us having to shave off their fur._ Caesar thought bitterly. Though that would be a fitting punishment for this. Makeup is one thing, hair dye is another.

_Day 39:_

Spear was laying in the warm bathtub. Resting his head on a rolled up towel with avocado spread all over his face and limes over his closed eyes. Calming, instrumental music playing nearby.

This was a rare treat. Just a couple hours to himself, alone. No Colonel, no Koba, no traitors. No nothing. Only relaxation.

If only he could keep himself from licking the avocado from his lips and cheeks!

_Day 40:_

“Boring. Boring. Boring.”

McCullough scrolled through the endless fanfics. Looking for something decent to read. He was actually surprised, most of the fanfics he read were well-written but they were all kind of the same. No, he wanted something a little bit more than Rise, Dawn and War being re-written with OC’s in it.

“Huh.” He suddenly found something that caught his eye. “Caesar/Colonel J. Wesley McCullough.” He read the tag out loud, surprised someone had taken the time to write his entire name on it.

“Hmm.” He stared at that tag before clicking on it out of curiosity. There were less than five PoTA fanfics with that tag attached.

Thinking, considering it, he picked up his beer. “Interesting.” He said before taking a sip-then immediately spat it out!

“Who put apple juice in my beer!” He yelled, even though he was completely alone in the room.

_Day 44:_

Winter was feeling brave today and decided he wanted to make pancakes. He’d seen Cornelia and Rocket make them before so it looked easy. No drama there.

He opened the mix, added water to it, stirred, turned on the stove and then poured the batter on the pan. His first two were an oops but he managed to get one good one.

As he wondered if chocolate chips would work in pancakes, he flipped his next pancake too high and it landed-right on the stove fire!

Winter’s eyes widened and he tried to turn the stove off-only to turn it on to full blast, causing the flame to grow bigger until it engulfed the pancake. Causing smoke. Smoke that made the fire alarms go off.

Panic took over. “Fire!” He yelled, fearing no one could hear him over the alarm.

He really did it this time! First betraying the colony to the Colonel, and now this! I’m so dead! he thought.

“What! Happened?! Shouted a familiar voice.

Red.

Winter wasn’t thinking. He was officially panicking. “Red! There’safire!Weneedtogetout!” He shouted back as he ran over to the other gorilla.

“Wait! What are you-Hey!” Red suddenly found himself being carried away by the white furred gorilla. _Bridal style_ of all things!

Koba and Rocket, alerted by the alarms came running down the stairs While Luca emerged from his makeshift gym room. “Winter? Red?-“

“FIRE!” Winter screamed at them as he was directly under one of the alarms.

For just a brief moment, the three other apes stared at the two gorillas. If not for the fact that there was smoke in the house and the alarms going off, Rocket and Koba would have found Winter’s obliviousness to what he was doing and Red’s WTF facial expression funny.

Luca was more concerned with the fire. He rushed into the kitchen, grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the flames with thick, white foam. Managing to turn off the stove in the process. “Fire gone.” He finally said.

As Koba turned off the alarms, Caesar came running down the stairs. “What’s going on?” He asked.

“Small kitchen fire.” Explained Rocket. “It gone now-“

“Put me down!” Red suddenly shouted, Prompting Caesar to glance at him-noticing Winter holding Red for the first time. How is he that strong? He wondered.

Winter, so startled by the sudden yell, actually dropped the other gorilla instead. Red shot back up to his feet in seconds. “You! Manhandle me! Because of that?!” He yelled, gesturing at the now burned, ruined and covered in foam pancakes and batter.

“I was trying to save you!” Winter yelled back, trying to explain.

“Without putting it out?!”

“I panicked, ok?!”

“Hey Red!” Rocket couldn’t help himself. “Are you mad. Because Winter start fire. And not. Put it out? Or are you. Just. Embarrassed he. Hold you. Like bride?”

That was, apparently, the worst thing he could have asked as Red suddenly charged at the chimpanzee. Chasing him out of the room like a dog chasing a rabbit. Koba could not help but laugh at them. Enjoying the chaos they were causing.

_Day 46:_

“I didn’t take the remote!”

“Then where is it?! It’s not here King Kong, and you were the last one to have it so where the FUCK is it?!”

“How am I supposed to know?! You took it from me and changed the channel!”

“Because you have horrible taste in TV! What makes you think for a second that ‘I Love Lucy’ is worth watching?!”

“It reminds me of a happier time!”

“Oh you are one depressed bitch, aren’t you!”

“At least I don’t watch the Disney channel just to yell at Mickey Mouse! He can’t hear you!”

“That hell spawn is the face is the biggest company in the world! He can do **anything!!** ”

“Caesar! Colonel!”

**“WHAT?!”** McCullough and Caesar yelled at the same time-with Caesar realizing his mistake too late.

Cornelia stood with her arms crossed, frowning at them both. Clearly not impressed with their shouting match. “The remote.” She pointed. “Is right there.” She said in a calm, but annoyed tone.

Caesar and the Colonel glanced at where she was point at and-

“What the-How did the remote get in the wall?!” McCullough asked while Caesar’s mouth fell open.

The TV remote was literally sticking out of the wall. As if someone had used it as a knife to stab it.

“Don’t know.” Replied Cornelia. “I hear you. Shouting at TV last night. Then a thud-something about. Cats?”

McCullough’s eyes went wide as he turned to look at the two chimps. “That shit was real?!”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Replied Caesar. Eyeing the remote control in anger. It’s going to leave a hole in the wall.

“Jesus Christ! Those demons looked like some kind of fucking human-cat hybrid experiment gone horribly wrong!” The Colonel ranted. Suddenly realizing how lucky he was that he was living with apes instead of those unnatural creatures that move claimed were cats.

_ Day ??: _

“Wait, what day is it?”

“Uhh…” Grey glanced at the Calendar. “Thursday.”

“Really?” Asked Stone. “It. Feel like Monday.”

_Present Day:_

Caesar woke up with a moan, a pounding headache greeting him when he opened his eyes. “Oh…What happened?” He asked groggily.

“Shh.” Soothed a voice, followed by a hand rubbing his head. Cornelia. “Just relax. You have. Too much coffee. My love.”

“Shit.” Caesar cursed, too out of it to care for manners. “How much?”

Cornelia thought for a moment before answering. “Maybe. fifteen.”

Fuck! Caesar had just enough willpower to keep himself from saying that one out loud. He sighed. “I did it again, did I?”

“Yes.” Cornelia replied. “You put. Laundry in dishwasher. Replace lightbulbs. With potatoes. And try. To cut sandwich. With fork.”

Caesar sighed again, relieved. The last time he got coffee drunk, he apparently decided the toilet was the new trashcan and nearly clogged it with various pieces of trash. They couldn’t use that bathroom for weeks!

He laid his head back down on his pillow, feeling a nap coming back on. “I’m sorry-“ He started.

“No. Don’t worry. Just relax and stop fretting.” Cornelia kept on rubbing his head, calming his nerves.

“Guys?” Came Preacher’s voice, coming from the stairs. “Any reason why the shampoo bottle is full of mayonnaise?”

Caesar’s eyes shot open. He and Cornelia shared a bewildered look. _That’s new._ They both thought.


End file.
